This Dead Flower Garden (Song)
please do not edit without my permission! thank you! ~violetthegirl song creds go to Iamjune22! thank you for them :) This Dead Flower Garden 'is a song from the deluxe version of the album Rabbit Hole. It is the tenth track on the deluxe edition. It was released as a single on July 19th, 2022, a month before the deluxe album was released. Theme The theme and inspiration for this song is from when the Alice stumbles into the flower garden and meets all the talking flowers. They sing Alice a song called ''Golden Afternoon'. Some of the lyrics in this song are golden afternoon. The point of this song is that when Melanie finds the garden, it's been so long that all the flowers are dead. Lyrics Trivia * Melanie released the music video on August 20th, 2022 becuase many fans wanted this music video. * Melanie said that she would perform this song on her Two-Tone Tour, but after four dates, she has yet to play the song. * Many fans complained about this song not being on the normal tracklist becuase the inspiraiton for this song had a big part on the original movie. * Melanie stated in an interveiw that though this song was a single, it would not be on the normal tracklist. (August 18th, 2021) * Another reason why the music video wasn't featured in the film is because at the end, when Cry Baby reunites with angelita, many would wonder where Angelita was. * This song was leaked on August 10th, 2021 when a girl saw Melanie singing in her car outside a Starbucks and started filming. Melanie waved to the girl through her window and asked the girl about her day. The girl asked Melanie what she was singing and Melanie said it was a new song for the Rabbit Hole album and was called 'This Dead Flower Garden'. Melanie went on to give the girl and autograph and a picture. * The song was originally going to be called 'Ungolden Afternoon' according to an interview Melanie did. Music Video The music video was released on August 20th, 2022 becuase many fans wanted the pre-filmed music video. When she uploaded the video on YouTube, Melanie went on her Instagram and told her fans that the video was meant to fit into the tracklist as the second track right after Cry Baby and Angelita fall through the holes and that could be why some things don't make sense. So Melanie released just the music video on YouTube. Many fans think that the reason this music video/song weren't included in the film wsa becuase the music video only features Cry Baby, and would leave many questions as to where Angelita was. Song Cry Baby lands on her bottom and winces in pain. She stands up and notices she's shrunk to the size of a flower. Looking around, she sees flowers. She notices they're not as vivid and colorful as they should be, so she says, 'It's not such a golden afternoon after all'. Starts Walking around to each flower, Cry Baby pulls the petal's off each of them as she sings. She starts running and tugging at the stems, pulling leaves off them as she does. She eventualy lays down in the middle, out of breath. Ends Cry Baby throws the petals and leaves behind her as she gets up. She finds Angelita and says, "Golden afternoon? Bullshit."Category:2022 Category:Rabbit Hole Category:Violet's Projects Category:Songs